


Breathe In

by ghoulaesthetics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Satya smelled good.Almost unexpectedly good. Angela had assumed that Satya would be the sort of person to wear light floral scents, or perhaps even she would favour the classic Chanel No. 5, but the sweet scent of confections had caught her off guard when she had stepped into her examination room.This was, of course, not something that Angela thought of often, or at all, but it was something that became very apparent the longer she spent performing general maintenance on her prosthesis.She wanted to say something, to tell her in a way that wouldn’t come off as awkward and strange. 'You smell wonderful, Satya, like cotton candy or pure spun sugar. Simply wonderful.' Right. Because that was a completely professional thing for a doctor to say to her patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i main both of these ladies and coincidently im also hella gay for them so have this

Satya smelled good. 

Almost unexpectedly good. Angela had assumed that Satya would be the sort of person to wear light floral scents, or perhaps even she would favour the classic  _ Chanel No. 5 _ , but the sweet scent of confections had caught her off guard when she had stepped into her examination room. 

This was, of course, not something that Angela thought of often, or at all, but it was something that became very apparent the longer she spent performing general maintenance on her prosthesis. 

She wanted to say something, to tell her in a way that wouldn’t come off as awkward and strange.  _ You smell wonderful, Satya, like cotton candy or pure spun sugar. Simply wonderful.  _ Right. Because that was a completely professional thing for a doctor to say to her patient. 

Satya, for her part, sat elegantly on the examination table, legs crossed in an almost regal manner. ‘Regal’ wasn’t a word that Angela would typically associate with any of her coworkers that found themselves in Watchpoint’s medbay, but Satya seemed to be the exception to the rule. She seemed to be the exception to many things. Her eyes would occasionally fall upon Angela as she worked her deft fingers around the piece of biomachinery, tweaking this and that. For the most part, though, her eyes moved around the examination room. It was a typical hospital scene. Almost everything surrounding her was stark white, and when Angela had drawn the privacy curtain around the pair, she had felt as though she was entering a cocoon. It was, in a way, peaceful, despite any negative associations she may have previously held for doctors and their practice. 

The fact that Angela had remarkably warm and soft hands didn’t hurt either. 

Aside from the small requests Angela had for her ( _ Turn this way, now to the right please. May I see your wrist? I need to take your resting pulse _ ) there was silence between the two. It wasn’t that there wasn’t anything to talk about--far from it. Satya was freshly defected from the Vishkar, and knew that there must surely be some questions regarding her past and current loyalties, and Angela was, by nature, morbidly curious about anything and everyone, and on top of that go on quite easily with most personality types. 

No, it wasn’t that there was nothing to talk about. There was almost too much, and neither of them quite knew how to broach the subject. 

Angela returned the prosthesis to her. Satya folded her now free hand with her other and rested them in her lap. 

Angela left the side of the table and returned to the computer mounted on the wall to record the statistics she just ran. “We are almost finished here,” she announced airily, fingers still tapping away rapidly at the screen. “Just a few more little housekeeping things to take care of, and then you can be on with your day. I am sorry that these physicals take so long,” she said as she returned to her side. 

Satya shook her head lightly. Angela watched the soft ripples the motion created in her dark hair.  _ It probably feels as soft as it looks. I wonder if it smells like her perfume also? _

“Do not trouble yourself over it. I have no other place I am needed right now, nor do I take issue with spending my time here. It is…” she started, scrunching her nose slightly as she searched for the perfect way to complete her sentiment. “A pleasant environment in your offices,” she decided. 

“Oh?” Angela remarked, happily surprised at the positive statement. “Most people here, you know, they dread coming here. Getting McCree to some down is like herding cats. Such an ordeal!” she laughed. “Even if it is just a routine physical.” 

Satya allowed herself to give the doctor a small smile. “I don’t see why they would. My experience has been nothing short of enjoyable so far.” 

Angela laughed softly again. “I am glad to hear that, and hopefully there won’t be any serious injuries in your future to change your mind.” 

She unhooked the stethoscope from her neck and brought it to her ears. “Final thing before you get to leave,” she said. “The lungs. I am going to need you to remove your shirt. If you don’t mind, of course,” she added quickly. “Otherwise I’ll have to put my cold hands under there, and somehow I think that’s even more uncomfortable.” She smiled semi-apologetically.

Almost instantly, Satya replied, “Your hands are far too soft to be called ‘uncomfortable.’”  There was a moment of wide-eyed eye contact between the two. Satya had let the words out of her mouth without thinking too hard on what they could sound like to Angela’s ears, and felt the need to blink away quickly as she felt her face being to heat up. On her part, Angela was significantly more flushed than she had been moments ago, when she had only been focused on Satya’s arm and the scent of her perfume. 

“I--thank you, Ms Vaswani. Now then, let’s continue with this last test.” Angela cleared her throat lightly. Her ‘doctor’ voice makes any sort of flustered feelings she was experiencing, but if Satya had dared to look up, Angela’s reddening skin would’ve betrayed her. On a professional level, she knew that she should really be getting this appointment on track again, but on a personal level, she was enjoying Satya’s quiet company far too much. 

“Of course,” Satya nodded. Her soft blue tank top was pulled off of her head in one fluid motion, and then promptly folded into a neat square and placed on the table beside her. 

Angela pressed the cool metal end of the stethoscope to Satya’s skin, just above her breasts. In her head, a constant cycle of  _ Keep it professional, Keep it professional, Keep it professional,  _ was on loop. She was absolutely not going to tilt her head down ever so slightly to catch a peek, not even if she was aware on her peripheral that the lacy bra Satya was sporting could easily be passed as lingerie, or the cloyingly sweet scent of her perfume was almost dizzying at this proximity. 

Well, maybe she had inched a  _ little  _ bit closer to her patient than she actually needed to. She could afford to draw back and still continue to do her job effectively. Then again, Angela always had been a bit of a glutton for punishment.

Satya kept her head turned to the side, still stuck in the unfortunate loop of replaying her words from seconds earlier (though it almost felt like hours). Truthful? Of course the statement had been. Dr Ziegler had had her hands on various parts of her body for the better part of the last hour. All of her medical records from her time with the Vishkar had stayed with the Vishkar, and Dr  Ziegler had needed to take baseline stats for future procedures, as well as a general physical to ensure she had come to them in good health. She wasn’t looking at her, though. Dr Ziegler was far too pretty for Satya’s sanity, she decided. She was normally in control of herself, especially in environments such as this.

The white curtains surrounding them shed their form of a cocoon and began to feel more like a ribbon someone was steadily tightening.  

“I’m going to need you to take a deep breath now,” Angela said, almost too quietly for the situation. Her voice sounded odd to her own ears, and if it was coming from inside of a tunnel, and she prayed that Satya wouldn’t pick up on the difference in tone from earlier. 

In through her nose, out through her mouth. Satya breathed deeply, and the smell of faint antiseptic and soap hit her nose. She wondered if the smells came from the room, or from Angela. They were not unpleasant.

“Okay, let’s do a few more,” she said, moving the stethoscope with each new breath Satya took. Each movement seemed to bring their bodies closer in proximity. She could almost feel the warmth radiating off of Angela, and wondered what it was like to be such a heat source that others could sense it. Satya herself was perpetually cold. She blamed it on poor circulation. 

And then it was done. Angela pulled back and hooked the medical instrument around her neck once more, and returned to type in her final notes on Satya’s profile. 

Satya sat there, waiting for something that she was not quite sure of. She watched Angela now, carefully. Her hands flew over the touch screen and her nails made soft, pleasant clicks when her fingers made contact. She didn’t seem to realize Satya was still there until she turned around and jumped slightly. 

“You can put your shirt back on Ms Vaswani, you know,” she said, the friendly teasing evident in her voice. “Not that anyone would mind, I am sure, but we already have Mr Shimada running around with his… Well, I am sure you’ve seen.” Angela had recovered from Satya’s comment about her hands just enough that she could manage to converse naturally. It still lingered in the air though, and in hindsight, she realized that the stab she had taken at banter could probably be interpreted as a pass. 

_ (Not that she would totally mind if it was.)  _

Satya had her shirt back on quickly. She lowered herself down from the examination table gracefully, and fixed her eyes on Angela once she was standing.

“Will that be all for today?” She asked smoothly, or at least, as smoothly as she could manage. She didn’t always catch what people had to say to her, but she had been paying an obscene amount of attention to Angela since she stepped through the doors. And the doctor had most certainly just implied that she appreciated Satya’s body, and not just in the medical sense. 

_ (The fact that she had subsequently tried to cover it up with a bad joke at Mr Shimada’s expense was beside the point.)  _

Angela looked at her for a beat before nodding and pulling back the curtain. “That would be all, Ms Vaswani. I’ll be sure to let you know if there’s anything that comes up later on.” 

Satya nodded back. “If that is the case, I will be on my way. Have a good afternoon, Dr Ziegler.” She refused to let herself focus on Angela for too long, lest she get distracted once again. She couldn’t help but notice, though, that the soap scent she detected earlier belonged distinctly to Dr Ziegler, and was not just a general medbay smell. She would have to remember that. 

“And you as well, Ms Vaswani,” Angela said as she passed. Before Satya could make it too far away, though, Angela saw her last chance to truly return the favour for the unexpected hand comment. 

“And one more thing, Ms Vaswani?” 

Satya turned on her heel to face her once more, wondering what the doctor could possibly have to say. 

“The perfume you’re wearing smells positively divine.” 

The words in Satya’s mouth almost seemed to form their reply themselves. “You are more then welcome to borrow it sometime, then,” she replied. A small smile threatened to break out on her lips, but she kept it contained to a friendly expression. Inside, her heart was pounding. Surely Dr Ziegler would be alarmed at its pace. 

Angela smiled back at her in turn, brighter and more brilliant than any of the expressions she had seen her wear so far. 

“I’d like that, Satya. I’d like that.” 


End file.
